Pokemon Legacy 1: Return
by Uncle Chewie
Summary: Red is coming home to see loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

Red has done a lot for a single Pokemon trainer, who is now a master. Red took down the whole team rocket with just his will power with Pokemon. Red brought Lavender town back to its former glory before the Rockets. Red completed the original Pokedex and defeated his rival Green then became friends with Green. You should also know that if he defeated Green then he defeated the Elite four and Mewtwo. But there is a problem Red went to Mount Silver to train his Pokemon more and become even more powerful. The trainer that everyone loved left pallet town in departure to Mount Silver to never be seen again.

On top of a big snowy mountain, in the middle of a blizzard a master was teaching his Pokemon.

"Pikachu use tail whip on that tree!" As soon at the master said that Pikachu tail had gone right through the center of the tree and knocked it to the ground. The master picked up his Pikachu and shook it in Joy.

"Good job pikachu! I love you." The master said in joy to his Pikachu.

The master, still holding Pikachu gathered his things, then they both walked back to the cabin. Once inside the cabin the master let Pikachu down on the ground and took off his Red hat and his red and white jacket. His Red eyes now observing the room, looking around the room for something to eat.

"hey Pikachu would you like a bite to eat?" The master asked his Pokemon

"Pika Pika" his Pikachu said in response

"alrighty then Pikachu. Hey Pikachu do you think my name fits me?" The master asked.

"Pi" The Pikachu answered

"I guess Red does show how strong I am and my eyes" It was the Pokemon master Red who had left Pallet Town.

Red got out a pack of popcorn for him and Pikachu to share. Red was thinking real hard on what he was going to be doing tomorrow. Red has been training his Pokemon for a very long time in the harsh cold.

_Does anyone still miss me? I hope they still remember me and please let yellow remember. I love her so much and i shouldn't have_ left.

Red thinking of his old gang and home made Red sadden. He never did say goodbye he more like just got up and left. The feeling he got made him angry at himself and what he had done. Seventeen now and he is still emotional about what happens. Red looks at his bag full of Pokeballs then looks at Pikachu.

"Pichu" Pikachu mentioned

"OH my bad Pikachu I was just wondering and thinking". Red forgot to heat up the bag of popcorn that him and Pikachu wold share.

"Let me make a call to our old friend Blue first". Red got up and walked over to his computer screen. He turned it on and scrolled through the names until he saw _Contact Blue. _Red tapped the screen so that the call would go through. The call was going through and Red sat back on his chair with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I hope she doesnt hate me for how I just left her". Red said aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue P.O.V<strong>

Why is Mount Silver so damn big trying to get up this thing is like hell. It is also so cold outside who in the right mind would come here. Now that i think of it why am I here. Short cut my ass I swear sometimes Green is just stupid. I kept moving up the Mountain side trying to get over it when I saw a cabin. When I saw the cabin I was receiving a call from Red. Why was he calling me for crying out loud he ran off after I told him I loved him.

"Red is that really you?" The first thing i said.

"Yes it is really me. Blue can you come to mount silver I really need to talk to you." Red was really asking this from me.

"Alright I am on my way... What am i looking for?" I asked

"Look for a cabin in the middle of a snowy plain with a garage attached to it."

Damn well that was easy

"So when should you get here" Red said and as soon as he said that I came through the door.

"Hi Red!" I said as I ran up to hug him.

Red was So shocked to see me he fell to the floor uhhhh Boys.

After our little hug i slapped him in the face.

"You broke my heart by just leaving and not telling me how you felt about me".

* * *

><p>"I am sorry how I just left. I am coming back now." Red walked to the table behind him and picked up the pack of pop corn.<p>

"hey would you like some popcorn?" Red asked.

"Red Im pregnant Green is the father". Red look shocked

"That is nice i never saw you guy's together but I am happy for you." Red said

"Lets take the Pop corn on the road with your Red Audi outside. Cook it then lets head to greens house". Blue suggested and Red took that suggestion but it might have been better if she did not say anything. As soon as she said that Red tossed the Popcorn into the open flame under the patch and a big pop was heard. It scared Pikachu so Pikachu shocked all power sources in the house. One of the bolts hit the stove and a loud steam could be hear.

"ummm Blue we should get going. Run to the car parked in the garage". Blue moved as fast as she could. She kicked down the garage door and climbed in Red's Audi R8. Red still inside the house ran to his room slipped his jacket on and put his red hat on his head. Red then made his way to the kitchen to get all his Pokemon in his backpack. Blue ran back in the house and pulled him to the car.

"Red GO!" Blue yelled.

Red put the key in the ignition started the car and took off.

"oh shit where is Pikachu!" Red backed the car up and lowered the window.

"Pikachu get in" Blue said and Pikachu jumped in the car on her lap.

Red took off but since the mountain had no roads read just drove right off the cliff.

"It can END LIKE THIS!" Red yelled. Behind them Red's cabin blew up, The whole thing gone. Im sure anyone in one hundred miles saw that.

As the car was falling to the ground Red called out his Charizard.

"Charizard LIFT US UP!" Red commanded.

The Charizard grabbed the car stopping it from hitting the ground in a nick of time. He then laid the car on a flat piece of land.

"Thanks Charizard, return." The charizard went back in its ball.

"I need to call Green and tell him what happened,alone". Blue got out of the car and started talking.

_Well i sure dont know if this is a good way of coming back but its a start._

After about ten minutes of Blue talking to Green on the phone she came back to the car.

"Red, Green wants to talk to you". Blue hands the phone to red.

"Alright, Hello, Green IM COMING HOME!" Red yelled in excitement to hear Greens voice.

"Shut the Hell up! you almost killed my girlfriend! Red if I see you i am going to kill you, you hear me KILL!" Red hung up the phone.

"Well that didnt go so well. Get in the car and we will drive to Greens house". Blue opened the door and climbed in.

"Red you are sure,One Brave person".

To be continued...

**Tell me what you guy's hated about the star of this fic and tell me what you liked. Please review thank you I hope you like what is to come for this. **

**xLucario out**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well we are almost at my boyfriends house. Just one more block to go and we are there". Blue told Red at that very same moment Red pulled over the car. Red was Just sitting there looking at the driver's wheel and at Blue. Red did not want to go back to his friends if they hated him but he really wanted to see yellow.

_Do they even want me back there? I just left them because I wanted to become a true master. Yellow I'm coming home just wait for me please!_

Red was thinking real deeply and that is when Red looked at Blue and said.

"Does anyone want me to come back Blue? Do you even want me back?" Red asked Blue. Blue hugged Red to make him feel better and said.

"Of course I want you to come back. For crying out loud Red I love you. Even if we are not together that love is still there. Like brother sister love. Trust me they want you back home with them". Blue said.

_That might be the most heart warming thing she has ever said to me._

"Red lets get going. it will be alright." Blue said with confidence

Red moved the shift and started to drive up to Green's house. Red parked his car up on the drive ways behind Greens car.

"Alright now Red just stay behind me and everything will be alright". Blue told Red.

"Common little buddy". Red was talking to Pikachu who had been sleeping in the back seat ever since they started on the road.

"uhahh" the little Pikachu moaned then jumped on Reds shoulder.

Red followed Blue up the stairs of the house to the front door. Blue took out her key's and started unlocking the house door. As soon as Blue opened the door Green ran out of the house and swung a punch right at red's face. Lucky for Red he had trained his own body as well as his Pokemon's so he dodge Greens attack. Green fell to the ground in pain.

"RED! I told you I would Kill you if I saw you!" Green now yelling at Red Picked up a pile of dirt from the ground and throwing it all at Red. Again the attack misses but it hits Blue in the Face. Blue falls to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Blue I am so sorry". Green apologized

"Hush, I got this". Red picked up Blue and carried her inside of the house. Red didnt know anything about the house so he placed her down on a near by couch.

"Get some rest, old friend". Red walked out of the room and moved to where Green was at.

"Look at what you made me do Red! FIGHT ME! THIS TIME Try TO KEEP UP SLOW POKE". Green swung punch after punch after punch still all of them missing/

"Get Out!" Green yelled.

Red grabbed his Pikachu and placed him on his shoulder and they started to make their way out of the house.

_I cant just let him go. I didnt mean any of this...SHIT RED come back._

Green ran out of the house and called Red to come back.

"Red come back!". Red heard Green and turned around, making his way back. Red whispered something to his Pikachu then it looked at Green funny.

"Pikachu!" Pika shocked Green and he fell to the ground. Red at this point only stared at Green and said.

"I'm sorry Green" and put his hand out to help Green up. Green actually took up on Red's offer and did not do anything to hurt red.

"It has been a long time hasn't it Red?" Green said.

"Let's go inside should we?" Red mentioned

"Yes,Let's" Green told him.

Red and Green both walked back up the stairs leading inside the house.

"Hey um Green. Let me check up on Blue." Red walked back into the living room where he had put her on the couch. She seemed to be in good condition.

_I am sorry this happened to you Blue. You are cute when you are asleep. You and Green look nice together. I wont let anything or anyone hurt you anymore._

Red got up from Blues side and walked back into the main room where Green was at.

"Hey Green I want you to tell me everything that happened to everyone when i left. other than your Grandpa." Red patted Green on the back to tell him to start.

"Well um I will start with Blue. Blue went into a little depression when you left. She has even gone back to her old ways of stealing little stuff like pocket money. But I must say I am a little thankful you left. Because if you did not leave then Me and Blue would not be together. I was actually sad because Red. Even though you were my rival and i wanted to be better than you. You were a very good friend and also my best friend. Your mom was sad but she knew her boy was growing up. Yellow was the Most depressed because she really liked you. Ever since you saved Yellow in the Forest that one day you two have like a bond together. She knows when you are hurt that is another reason she was sad. She can feel what you are feeling. I think you should see yellow soon". Green told Red

"I was actually planning on seeing Yellow tomorrow and telling her how much I love her. I also think Pika would like to see Chuchu again".

"Hey Green do you mind if I crash here for the night?" Red asked Green

"Sure you can stay here Red" A voice came behind them it was Blue.

"Damn you Woman!"Green yelled

"Hush! you threw Dirt in my Eyes Douche" Blue hushed Green so Fast.

"well it sucks to suck bitch". Green told Blue

"Okay then you wont mind me sleeping with Red tonight then". Red blushed a little.

"I think I will go look around the house". Red said and walked out of that couples dispute.

Red looked around the house It reminded him of his old house. Speaking of old house he wanted to go back to his. Just to see his mom and tell her everything is alright.

_I think that I am going to see how mom is doing._

Red made his way back into the kitchen when he heard Green.

"You KNOW WHAT I AM LEAVING BITCH!" Green marched out of the house and off down the road. Blue began to tear up next to Red.

"I think I have had enough. He puts a baby inside of me then he gets all mad. He has changed so much and I love him for it. Red PROMISE ME you will always be my friend" Blue asked him.

"I promise, Hey Blue I know this is a bad time but does Green still have that blue outfit that looks like the one im wearing now but blue?" Red asked nicely.

"yes he does...Why?". Blue asked

"Because I am going to go see my mom but i don't want anyone to know that I am back".

"Oh okay, when will you be back? Don't leave me again". Blue told him

"I wont Blue, I will be right back".

Red walked upstairs to Green and Blues room digging through all of there clothes looking for the blue outfit.

_Here we go found it._

Red replaced his red with a touch of blue and put on some blue eye contacts.

Red walked downstairs to Blue.

"How do I look?" Red asked Blue

"Like my dashing brother".

"alright thank you. I am heading off". Red turned and walked to the door pushing it open and stepping out.

"Pika I want you to stay here and keep Blue company".

"Pi chu" Pika showed understanding by jumping off Reds shoulder and walking back in the house. Red pulled the door shut and began to walk deeper in pallet town.

_I really miss this place._ Red sighed as he saw the old ice cream stand where him and the gang used to grab some ice cream from there.

Red was thinking maybe his mom might forgive him if he got her some strawberry ice cream.

"Hello sir. May I have a strawberry ice cream, no sprinkles to go". Red asked the kind man behind the stand of the ice cream stand.

"It is nice to know you are back son". The man said. Red looked astonished to see that the man knew who he was even with blue.

"But I don't really know if the color blue fits you like red. Don't you think so yourself Red?"

_How in the world did this guy know it was me._

"How did you know-"

"I remember all of my customers and the one thing I remember about you is how I wanted to be like you when I was a young boy son. You just had a spark in you that i loved and liked. Its just glad to know you are back and okay." The man said handing him his Ice cream.

"Thank you" Red said and walked towards his house.

Red saw his old house and nothing changed about it. It was the exact same as when Red used to live here. Red walked up on the front porch and knocked on the door three times. A kind lady opened the door and said.

"Who is it?" Red was so happy to she this woman.

"Mom!" Red hugged his mother like he had lost her and she had come back. More like the other way around because that did happen.

"where have you been? I have been worried sick." His mom now in tears.

"Like you said mom._ All boys leave home someday _you were right".

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours later.<strong>_  
><em>

Yellow was walking around town getting supplies for home when she heard a big commotion. Yellow followed a the crowed to the center of town to see a boy in all Blue battling against someone named Paul. Paul was wearing black and had purple hair.

"So you think you can come to pallet town and act like the best? You are not from here so you will not beat me". Paul said with a big voice. Red just nodded his head to show that he hear him.

"Haunter I choose you!" Paul threw out his haunter. Paul now getting nervous because Red was taking so long to choose a Pokemon.

Red threw his Mega Charizard. Red knew how to control it with his mind as they practiced on Mount Silver.

_Charizard end this battle right now. Use ember but mix it with storm._

The Mega Charizard started to flap his wings so fast that it made a tornado. When the Tornado came the charizard used Ember on it and sent it right into the haunter knocking it out.

"Haunter return". Paul was angry but could not do anything because the boy in blue had gone.

Yellow Like what she saw in the battle but there was something she could not place her finger on.

_That Charizard sure used the same battle tactic as someone i know._ Yellow thought but brushed it away quickly._  
><em>

Yellow walked home without getting the supplies she needed because the battle took away the time she had.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Greens house.<strong>

Red was back at the house but on the front door was a note. _To Red or Blue whoever reads this I will be back tomorrow so do not worry about me I am fine._

Red took the note and walked inside the house. All the light were out so he went to go check if Blue was sleeping. Red walked upstairs to Blues room and twisted the door knob. To his surprise Blue was sleeping under the covers nude.

_Ugh The world will hate me for this._

Red climbed in the bed and got under the covers with Blue.

_To be continued..._

**Well i hope that you guys like this I want to sort of make this story with your guy's help soooo who do you guys want.**

**RedxBlue**

** or**

**RedxYellow**

**please review with your answer. **


	3. Chapter 2 bonus Blue

This** takes place right After Red leaves the house to go see his mother and Blue is left alone.**

* * *

><p><em>Why did Green leave? Was I really that bad? At least I know he will be back this is not the first time that he left. <em>Blue got up from the sofa and walked upstairs to watch some T.V in bed. _Well what is on? Lets check. Oh well this is good a horror movie I can watch. Halloween 2 I have never seen this should be good. _The Movie was pretty scary Michael Myers was knifing people like it was the end of the world. Blue began to get tired but she did not want to go to sleep dirty so she Made her way to the Bathroom. Pikachu was already in the bathroom on the sink. _Eeeeek he scared me. _Blue slaps herself for getting scared of Pika.

"You wont tell Red that you saw me naked right?" Blue asked Pika

"Pi Pi" Pika said.

Blue face palms herself. _I forgot that Red is the only one in our group who can speak to Pika. Well there can be nothing wrong with a Pokemon seeing me nude. At least it isn't Red oh boy that would be a shocker._ Blue Removed her red skirt and threw it in a hamper. As did she do with her blue shirt and bra. Blue turned on her the water to the shower and placed her hand in it to check if it was warm yet. It was cold and she quickly removed her hand. _That is actually pretty cold._ Blue waited a minute then she stepped into the shower. _Now this is what I like a nice warm shower._

Ten minutes passed while Blue was in the shower cleaning and singing to herself then she realized. _Oh my god a person in the movie died in the shower. But it was just a movie calm down._ Blue was going crazy in her mind. She turned off the shower, stepped out and dried herself off.

_Well My pajamas are in the hamper to ready to get washed._ _Ill just sleep in the nude. It should be fine anyway because I opened up the couch for Red._

"Pika lets cuddle". Blue told Pika

Blue climbed in bed and tucked herself under the covers. Pika jumped on the bed and laid down next to Blue. Blue than reached over to her right and turned off the nightlight that her and Green kept near their bed.

_Oh sweet Green,I love you. I wonder what our child's name will be. We will name it Cyan. The color that is a shade of Blue and Green I like that._

Blue turned over and went off to sleep. Little did she know that Red would end up in bed with her too.


	4. Chapter 3

I** have gotten some of your guys Private messages on who you guy's wanted Red to be with so I will show you. I will take a little short break after this chapter to get some school work done and Also play Xbox that i just got.**

* * *

><p>Red was feeling cozy in the small little bed with Blue. But what he didn't know was the he was actually hugging Blue in his sleep. He did not want to bother her or sleep with her but that was the only bed in the whole entire house. Red without knowing moved in a little closer to Blue and that is when she awoke.<p>

"Eeeeeek, Red WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I AM NAKED". Blue said in a loud embarrassing tone that Im sure the entire Pallet Town heard. Red fell out of the bed and face planted the ground. Red had no idea or clue to what was happening until he saw Blue on the bed covering her private areas. Red looked into Blue eyes and then he began to speak.

"It was the only bed in the house. I was not going to sleep on the cold floor was I? Just dont worry about it anyway I have seen you naked before so don't be scared or anything."

"Red if you just would have asked I would have said yes" Blue told him.

"But I did not want to ruin your sleep. I also did not want to give you any ideas while I was in bed. I like Yellow and I would not want anything happening between you and myself because you have Green." Red paused for a moment then continued. "Just for your information Green will be back today he stuck a note on the front door. So you should get dressed before he comes here" Red said. As Red finished the door to the bedroom swung open.

"To late for that Red but I am not mad because I know you did not do anything. Blue please get dressed because our friend Red A.k.a Sky has a bit of explaining to do. Like why were you in Pallet Town destroying teenagers? I was watching the whole thing and I also saw Yellow in the crowd of people. You also showed that mega Charizard of yours. Why not use Pikachu?"Green finally stopped.

"Because I left Pika here to keep Blue company. The reason I went back into town was to see my mother who I have not laid Eyes on for a very long time. I was then making my way back to this house when a dude challenged me, I had no other Pokemon on me but Charizard so I chose him. Just so you know Pika is back at my house keeping my mom some company so she does not have to stay home all day alone." Red looked around at everyone. "I am going to go downstairs and make myself some break fest then I will head out to Yellow's house." Red made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Well I am happy that,that is over Now where was the food at again? Oh yeah<em>

Red remembered where the refrigerator was and opened the door to it. Just to his surprise there was no food inside of it.

_God damn it what the hell am i suppose to do now. I guess I will go back to the Ice cream man._

Red went upstairs back to the room to collect his car keys. To his surprise Blue and Green were in bed sleeping like nothing ever happened.

_Good lets keep it that way._

Red grabbed his keys and AGAIN went down the stairs to the garage. He clicked the unlock button on the key and hoped in his AUDI R8.

_Damn I love this thing._

Red pulled out of the garage and drove through town to the ice cream man. When Red finally reached the Ice cream man he was at joy to see him. This was most due to the fact that Red was not hiding this time.

"It is nice to see that you are back" the ice cream man said.

Red looked happy too "yeah and it feels good to be back." Off in the distance Red saw a little kid hurt. "hey I will ketch up with you later." Red dashed over to the little Pokemon trainer. "hey are you okay? What happened." Red asked the Boy

"A group of people with an R on their shirts took my Charmander!" The boy let out cries.

_Team rocket cant seriously be back._

"hey Kid where were they?" Red asked.

"they were in the center of town." the Boy said.

"Alright I will be right back I will get your Charmander back." Red promised the boy.

Red got up and started moving towards the center of the town. To Reds surprise Team rocket was actually back but this time in white.

_Time to keep my bad ass look going. Ill just wait til I get their attention._

"Who is the dude over there!" One of the Rockets noticed Red

_Charizard Go._

Red threw his Pokeball and out came Charizard.

_Burn them Charizard the should know better than to come back._

Charizard burnt one of the Rockets clothes. The other rocket went running the other way.

"Why did you come back!" Red yelled at the Rockets

"For you... Nobody has the skill that you have with Pokemon".

"It is not skill, It is more of a bond I share with them". Red told him. "I will be taking that Charmander you took from that little boy". The rocket gave Red the Pokeball that contained the Charmander inside of it. "Now get lost, and if I ever see you again. You all will be in a world of pain. Now get out of here". The rocket got up and ran away from Pallet Town Far far away.

Red Put the Pokeball in his pocket and went back to the boy.

"Hey little guy, I got your Chamander back, here you go." Red handed the boy back his Charmander. "Well I really should get going, Ill see you around sometime." Red began to run of when suddenly.

"Wait" the boy said. "Why did you choose to help me?" Red took a moment to think and he knew the true answer.

"Because kid, To be honest, you remind me a lot of myself. I want you to know your pokemon will follow you more if you treat them as family. I was very bad like you at the start of my journey. But now I am something greater, you will too." Red turned around and walked away in his search for Yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow<strong>

_Oh Red oh Red where could you be. There is so much that we could see. I choose you and you choose Blue. Now i am here and I am hearing voiced. _

_"Sweetly, sweetly, fall__asleep completely,_

_Mourning, mourning, sleep until the mourning,_

Not another day will pass without you,  
>(Safe and sound you're safe and sound, under the ground, ah)<br>Not another eulogy about you.  
>Now...be gone<br>close your eyelids...

Softly, softly, rest your weary body  
>Silent, silent, desolate and quiet<p>

Now your troubles melt away beside you  
>(Please just save me, someone save me, please I'm begging...)<br>Now your feelings rot away inside you  
>Free your soul...give up fighting. Go to Lavender Town."<p>

The voices inside of Yellows head were telling her to kill herself and let go of Red.

* * *

><p>Red made it to Yellow's house and knocked on the front door.<p>

_Of course there is no answer. When was Yellow ever home!_

There was something Dark coming from Yellows window. Red kicked down the door and ran up Yellows stairs. "Yellow open the door!" No response came from the other side. So in a result Red kicked open the door to be greeted with Himself. The figure looked Just like Red but in a shadowy form. Where Red was wearing white and Red. This dark force was wearing Red and Black.

"Why do you look so surprised to see me?" The figure said.

"What the hell are you" Red asked

"Hahahaha Thats the crazy thing right! I"M YOU! But do not mistake me for Crazy. For I am not crazy I AM INSANE! hehehe. I I I Am D D DAR DARKNESS. Your Friend Yellow is on her way to Lavender Town. But you only have two choices to choose from you see. Hehe you cant kill me without killing yourself. You save her or you try and stop me but it make no Difference! You all will end up dead anyway. I already killed the Ice cream man you see. I will pay That boy you helped out today a little visit. Cya later."

Dark threw a black Pokeball and from it came an evil demented Charizard. Dark jumped on the Charizards back and flew off into Pallet town.

_I need to save Pallet town. But last time I left bad things happened. I know this is not the right thing to do but I need to find Yellow._

Red now summoned his Charizard and got on its back and commanded it to fly to Lavender town. Red thought he freed Lavender town. Lavender Town is where Cubone lost its mother Marowak and Red had to put it to peace. Now he was heading back there to save Yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark<strong>

Dark was now coming close to the little boys house. Dark wanted to kill the little child and he was but he wanted to strike terror in his eyes. Dark got off of his Charizard and walked up to the front door.

_This will be a little to easy._

Dark walked around to the side of the house and saw a little window that was open.

_Ahhh there we go. Well you know, It sucks to suck._

Dark climbed up through the Window. It so happened that the window he climbed in was the little boys room.

"Hey kid, Im back." Dark pulled a little knife from his back pocket but did not show it.

_I wont do this to this poor kid. He has a life ahead of him._

"just checkin on you to say goodnight. Goodbye, Kid." Darksaid

Before Dark left the room he turned around and stabbed the kid in the eyes. The boy died instantly and Dark kept slashing him up. When Dark was done all that was left was blood and bone. Dark grabbed the kids Pokeballs and turned them to a darkened Aura. He then summoned all of them.

"until I die guy's RAISE HELL! hahaha." All of the boys Pokemon jumped out the window with new orders. Dark looked out the window when he spotted Green and Blues house.

_Oh well this will be some fun!_

Dark threw himself out of the window and dashed to Green and Blues house. Dark opened the door and looked all over to the house looking for Blue. He found her upstairs just getting done with her shower.

"Eeeh Red you have already saw me naked can you please get out." Blue exclaimed.

"Blue I love you." And with that Dark kissed Blue in the lips.

"But..." Blue returned the Kiss even harder.

Dark picked Blue up and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down.

Green walked upstairs and saw the two kissing and Blue WAS AGAIN naked. Green had a very angry look on his face right now. "Red I am going to kill you or die trying." Green removed a Pokeball from his belt.

To be continued...

**Well guys tell me how you liked this chapter. Tell me if you liked how I did the story or even tell me if you dont like it. Private messages and Reviews are encouraged. I will listen to you guy's Now that i am done with this chapter I will have the weekend off to relax. Thank you for your views and till next time.**


	5. Future 1

"Hey Violet I want to tell you something that I wish someone told me. I love you this is why I am about to tell you this" The dad said.

"What is it daddy what is wrong?" Violet said.

"Just listen to everything I tell you sweetheart." The dad told his daughter.

The dad began to talk.

"Don't Ever Let some tell you, you cant do something. NOT even me. You got a dream you got to protect it. people can't do something themselves,They want to tell you, you can't do it. You want something, Go get it. PERIOD." He finished and he stared his red eyes right down his daughters purple eyes. "I love you, remember that." The dad walked into the bright mist and was never seen again.


	6. Dark or Red?

"What is happening to me am i going crazy?"

"No everything is just fine. I just enjoy killing people."

"But why."

"Because it feels so good."

"So who is next?"

"Well only you know that don't you"

"But I don't understand."

"Nobody does."

"About what you said earlier I I dd ooo Believe you. There are no things such things as ghosts. GHOSTS ARE FAKE TERRORS MADE UP. BY REAL TERRORS LIKE ME! YOU CAN HEAR ME,FEEL ME, SEE the words that I speak. But what are you?"

"I dont know".


	7. Origins we in team

**A very long long time ago...**

Red had just been attacked by Serena at oaks lab. From The distance Red saw Green flying into see what had happened.

"He is in Celadon City I take it the Rockets HQ Wow someone actually took Gramps. Well that sucks because who ever messes with Pallet town has a score to settle with me. You hear that Red I said settle with me! so stay out of this" Green tells Red as he Fly's off on his Pigeot.

"It is MY HOME TOO!" Red summoned his Charizard and chased after Green on it.

They made it to Celadon city in a matter of minutes. The first thing that Red noticed because his Charizard had hit it was that there was a kinetic shield around the city that made it impossible for anyone to get by. Green flew over to Red's position while Blue was watching their movement very closely.

"Get up you loser I told you not to follow me. Now knock it off you loser." Green pulled out his Pokedex and tryed to pin point the position that the shield was coming from. "Awww this might be harder than I thought they have a Pokemon controlling this. Well pack your bags Red we are going home." Green said.

"ekka pi" Pika said towards Red.

"Oh yeah Pika that is right I forgot that special ability that you had." Red grabbed Pika and he cloned himself. " If this goes how I am thinking then... yep" At that moment Pika went through the shield.

Blue came out of the shadows she was hiding behind.

"You guys need to work together" Blue suggested and they took it.

"Red! yell your Pikachu to lighting bolt this location." Green told Red as he commanded his Pikachu

Five second after Red told his Pikachu to act the shields went down and inside they went... well except for Blue.

"Common he has to be somewhere." Green yelled around looking for his Grand dad. " through here Red lets go.

A couple of seconds later Red has fallen through the floor of a trap door.

"RED!"

"GREEN!" Each one yelled each others names.

Red got up quickly and noticed he was in some sort of basement. He got up and made his way towards the closest door. As Red tried to open the door he was zapped by bolts of electricity.

"ahh what the hell!" Red yelled.

"Well kido it was fun knowing you. I wont let you leave this time like the boat." It was the Electric Gym leader.

He zapped Red for a good ten minutes until Red had enough.

"PIKA tail whip his electric belt then thunder bolt his ass!" Pika did as commanded but when the leaders belt broke even more charge went though his body which killed him in an instant.

_I need to go find Green._

Blue had been walking around the building looking for Serena what she did not know was that Serena was already behind her.

Blue screamed and an echo ran through the building.

"Get out of my head you crazy person!" Blue yelled.

"No i don't think so" Serena said as she turned the volume up in Blues head.

* * *

><p>Green was Frozen when Red had got to him and could not do anything.<p>

"Red it is nice of you to join us" The Rocket said. "Now it is your time to Freeze". With the Motion of his hand he froze Reds legs and it began to spread all over his body.

_Well it is a good thing Green put my Charizard on stand by__._

A couple seconds later after being Frozen a fire began to start from the room. It melted Red and Greens Ice that surrounded them.

"SHIT GREEN! YOU SAID IT WOULDNT HURT!" Red barked at Green

"Stop whining it worked now Im going to use your Charizard and get Oaks out of here you finish up here." Green left the room in search of his Grand pa.

"ahhhhh" Red heard Blues screams from a distance.

_I got to go find Blue_

Red was running all over the building looking for Blue when he stumbled on to a relic.

_It looks like It needs seven gym badges to activate. Oh no who is that._

Serena walked into the room. Red summoned his Pika and was ready for a stealth attack.

"The best defense is the best offense!" Red shouted as Pika jumped.

_What Pika is not attacking._

"Common Red you really dont know what a friend looks like? Even Pika knows a friend when he sees one." Serena started to pull her face and skin came off. To Reds surprise it was Blue.

"Blue!" Serena then walked into the room at that moment.

"Red here take these two badges the two you have now are a fake. Also give me the moon stone. Thank you" Blue gave the moon stone to ditto and it evolved and learned a new skill.

"What the HELL! YOU MEAN FAKE! SWEETIE PIE MY ASS!" RED threw the two badges at the relic he found and it brought a light.

"Oh no you guys will have to die for this." Serena threw a frag grenade. Blue told Ditto to tackle Herself and Red out of the Window.

Blue and Red were free falling off the building when blue said this.

"Red! I love you!" As Blue said this Green swooped down and rescued them on Reds Charizard. They where flying in the direction of the stars when Red broke the silence and said.

"SO what did you say back there?" Blue blushed and slapped him.

Author note: **Ive had a sort of a writers block for a little while but I am back now to finish this story. Please review it would mean so much to me and I would like to get one thing right. I have been posting all of these extras to show you guys that I am still here. The next chapter that I will Post will be the end of this story. I will make A Legacy 2 but i don't know when that will be. Peace and love man.**

**-xLucario out.**


	8. Chapter 4 end

Red was flying his way over to the old creepy Lavender town when he got to thinking.

_I really am in love with Yellow but... I can not do this alone. I need help, I need to get the group back together. Pallet town, Pallet town is my home and if I let that clone of me destroy the Pokemon who live there and the trainers as well. Then I am no better then Dark and I deserve to burn like the people he is torturing. I can not just let Blue and Green die they have done so much for me I remember when we all first came together as a team. _

Green, Red and Blue had been like family to each other before Red left to go train his Pokemon. They were an unstoppable team that could not be broken but now... Red has seemed to become a lone wolf. Red now wanted to remake that bond with them by going to save them from his evil clone dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Green's House <strong>

Back at Green and Blues house things were not going so well. Green and Blue were hand cuffed to the bed in Greens bedroom watching and listening to Dark as he was in the middle of a speech.

"This world must burn. We need a new begging, A new order to rule over everything and everyone. I would like you two to become my shadows and follow me through this great journey. All I need to do before any of this can happen is destroy my copy. Red!" Dark got done saying.

"Well that is very funny Dark because last time I checked Red is so slow that about time he gets here we will all be wrinkled." Green said trying to lighten the mood.

"Awww Green do you not believe in me anymore?" Red said crashing through the window.

Dark sucker punched Red in the face and sent him flying to the wall. Dark kneed Red in the gut. Red was unable to move due to the pain.

"common Red! Well i guess this is the end".

Dark pulled out a knife from his belt, Held it up to Red's neck and sliced it clean open.

Red then awoke from his dream. None of this had really happened.

**The end.**

* * *

><p>Blue xLucario: <em>So when i was gone I had an entire imagination of what I could do with this story. I did not like what i was doing with dark which is why this chapter is the way it is. <em>**Pokemon Legacy 2 : Cruise** will be coming soon. I am thinking june and it will be. different, new.


End file.
